


Drowning or Waving

by only_more_love



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (100 words) set at the end of 4x13. Nick/Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning or Waving

**Title:**  Drowning or Waving (1/1)  
 **Characters:**  Nick Collins, Andy McNally  
 **Rating:**  K+ or PG  
 **Spoilers** : Through 4x13  
 **Word Count:**  100  
 **Summary:**  A drabble (100 words) set at the end of 4x13.  
 **Author's Note:**  I'm a multi-shipper. "I don't have 'ships; I have an armada." Sam and Andy have my heart, but so do Nick and Andy. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** Rookie Blue and its characters don't belong to me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Go. It's fine."

Andy trembles under his hand, and she nods, her gaze ricocheting off his. For the space of one breath he thinks she'll reach for him; Nick braces himself. He doesn't know how he'll do this - be the partner she needs - if she touches him.

Instead, she edges past to go to Sam. He watches her back; it's habit. He barely sees her now, her body a blue smudge, a dot on the horizon as he stands on a distant shore.

She laughs in her sleep, this magical woman. Nick knows he'll never witness it again.


End file.
